Ninja: Black Dragon
by WildFang14
Summary: One boy who was isolated by his entire village is given the chance for either revenge or to protect village. Another boy seeks to avenge his family and seeks out his missing siblings. And one girl wishes to revive the glory of her fallen clan. Join the journey of these three Genin and their journey as ninja to accomplish their goals and seek their desired answers (SYOC Closed)


**Starting Naruto story within a world so there won't be any of the anime/manga characters appearing unless I want them to**

 **What I'm looking for are 9 Genin and 4 Jounin Senseis to make the teams, one team will be a year old than the others like Team Guy. So you can be original and creative with your ninja and their jutsu, however team assignments will be done by me as well as the Jounin that will be teaching them. Also I'll only accept PM request not any done by reviews. So good luck and fun creating your ninja**

 **P.S. another oc request will be made later on just before the Chuunin exams**

* * *

Name:

Age: 11-13

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality: must be at least 5 sentences

Clothing:

Head Protector Location:

Land of Birth:

Village:

Rank:

Clan:

Family:

Bio:

Affinity: At max only five releases unless Jounin

Main Jutsu: the main jutsu they use at the beginning or learn and then use (you can be creative and as original as you want hear and make your own jutsu)

Other Jutsu: Substitution, Transformation and Basic Cloning Jutsu aren't a given

Best At: Taijutsu, Genjutsu or Ninjutsu

Worse At: Taijutsu, Genjutsu or Ninjutsu

Weapons/Tools: Shuriken & Kunai along with smoke bombs and other basic ninja tools are a given and don't need to be put in here

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Thoughts On Killing:

Will They Fall In Love:

* * *

Name: Ren Henobi

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Appearance: Black hair with blood red tips and highlights, crimson red eyes and white caucasian skin.

Clothing: He wears a red shirt with a blue jacket with multiple zips to contain his weapons and scrolls over his shirt, he also wears dark grey shorts.

Head Protector Location: Forehead

Land of Birth: Fire

Village: Hidden Leaf

Rank: Genin

Clan: Henobi Clan

Family: Father (34, dead), Mother (32, dead), Older Brother (19, missing), Younger Sister (10, missing), Uncle (39, retired ninja)

Bio: Ren was raised in a family that desire perfection and as such was the black sheep of his family as they were the Head family and out of the three children he was the weakness even his younger sister was a prodigy and better than him. Because of this Ren never got the attention of his father nor would he train with him, instead he was given tutors to keep him out of his father's way until he became a better ninja. Ren would then start to secretly train by himself to get stronger so he could prove his worth and that he wasn't weak and useless to his father. Ren trained with sisters help to master Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and although he hadn't mastered Genjutsu he could detect it and became immune to most of its trickery. Ren also trained with a sword as his family was prided on their swordsmanship and secret jutsu they used with the sword. One day Ren over exhausted himself and slept in the forest, when he returned home the next morning his home was burnt down and his parents killed and siblings missing presumed to be abducted. Since then Ren has lived with his uncle and trained to become strong and to hunt down those that took his family away from him.

Affinity: Fire Release, Lightning Release, Yin Release

Main Jutsu: Lightning Blade Jutsu, Venom Blade Jutsu, Blood Sword Jutsu

Best At: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu

Worse At: Genjutsu

Weapons/Tools: Kaen Kobura Blade; Snake Bone Sword

Likes: training, surpassing his current limits and strengthen his skills

Dislikes: those inferior to him and being held back

Fears: Losing people he cares for

Thoughts On Killing: Doesn't mind killing as long as it helps him to accomplish his goals and missions

* * *

 ** _Remaining Positions;_**

 ** _Genin:_** **Nine** **(6/9) (M: 2, F: 4)**

 ** _Senseis:_ Four (3/4) (M: 2, F: 1)**


End file.
